Rechargeable and primary electrochemical cells oftentimes include one or more protective layers to protect the electroactive surface. Depending upon the specific protective layer(s), the protective layer(s) isolates the underlying electroactive surface from interactions with the electrolyte and/or other components within the electrochemical cell. In order to provide appropriate protection of the underlying electrode, it is desirable that the protective layer(s) continuously cover the underlying electrode and exhibit a minimal number of defects. Although techniques for forming protective layer(s) exist, methods that would allow formation of protective layer(s) that would improve the performance of an electrochemical cell would be beneficial.